imaginenationfandomcom-20200214-history
Khalix
"It's time. Time for both of us to claim our destiny. Your power...our technology...we're going to make an unbeatable team. Only now, you're going to see what it feels like to be trapped in this body. The last thirteen years have been yours...The futures belongs to me." -Khalix to Jack, The Secret War 'Khalix '''is one of the antagonists of the ''Jack Blank Adventures trilogy. He is the heir to the Rüstov throneworld and parasite that inhabits Jack Blank. History Like his father before him, Khalix had never personally joined a fight for a new planet that would be conquered and added to Rüst. Yet, he's as merciless as his father before him, and desires the triumph of all the Rüstov and his right to be looked up at him as much as the Magus. For reasons unknown, when the Rüstov discovered the Imagine Nation, Khalix decided to join the first invasion on Earth twelve years prior to the events of the story. Here, he decided to infect a baby boy, who would result in Jack Blank. Because of Jack's powers, Khalix was unable to infect the baby as the rest of his fellow Rüstov did, but with the arrival of Revile, something unexpected from both sides of the war, things got complicated, and Khalix was trapped in the baby while Stendeval took him away to protect from Revile. Considered dead for many years, Khalix remained without voice and lost in Earth within Jack, unbeknownst to everyone. However, once arriving in the Imagine Nation, Khalix knew that his fellow Rüstov had picked up on him, any of the Left-Behinds coming into contact with Jack instantly realizing their prince was still alive, something that Jack confused with being taken as simple nobility since he didn't show any physical signs of the Rüstov infection. The first attempt to take him back to Rüst, however failed, and Khalix spent a thirteenth year stuck on Earth. It wasn't until finally when Jack decided to examine his own parasite in the search of the cure for the spyware virus that Khalix gained back his voice, as if being activated. Terrified, Jack put it back, and while Khalix remained silent once again, his presence lingered. A few weeks after, due to the five-day warning of a second Rüstov invasion, Jack finally decided to face his own parasite. Khalix didn't reveal his true identity, but did mock Jack. However, Jack won over, discovering the cure and silencing Khalix once again. Khalix, through Jack's eyes, saw everything that happened thereafter, and briefly believed he was lost on Earth once again, but Glave managed to capture Jack, taking him to Rüst. For a year, Jack and Khalix were both submitted to the Theater of War, the complete Rüstov history. While Jack was in many ways unaware of any of this happening, Khalix relished every moment back in Rüst and progressing in infecting his host. Planned by the Rüstov, Jack's "escape" was a success, and followed Khalix back to the Imagine Nation. The Rüstov, and Khalix, achieved their plan in spreading fear in Empire City by the progress of the infection, making the city unprepared for war against the Rüstov. Even during the fighting, Khalix kept trying to advance in the infection, hindering many of Jack's efforts to help out his friends, even to the point he could no longer control the Rüstov due to Khalix. Briefly, Jack was kidnapped by the Rüstov once again, and the infection progressed slightly faster with Khalix so close to his father, however, Stendeval managed to help Jack escape and briefly return him all his powers to control the Rüstov and shut out Khalix. With Stendeval submitted to the Magus though, Khalix returned to taunt Jack. Jack kept going, and finally found a way to shut Khalix out of his plans by using Lorem's powers. For once, Khalix got nervous, especially when Jack turned himself in to Smart and then revealed he wanted a nullifier to block Khalix out completely. Khalix started to fight, trying to progress through the infection, at least reaching fifty percent so that the nullifier wouldn't be installed, but was unable to. However, even with Khalix blocked out, Jack allowed for the infection to take over, using it against the Rüstov. Khalix was unable to do anything, just as silenced as he had been for so many years, but kept fighting to burn out the nullifier. When Jack finally arrived to face the Magus, Khalix fought even harder. Even with blockade, Khalix briefly managed to speak through Jack, pleading his father for help, but Jack overpowered him once more, convincing the Magus that Khalix had died. Distraught, the Magus mercilessly attacked Jack, all in the meanwhile as Khalix continued to fight the nullifier, which at any moment would burn out, and finally give him control over Jack. Revile got in the way, defending Jack from the Magus and saving him. Upon finally discovering the connection between host and parasite, Jack was able to not only save everyone who'd been infected and destroy the Rüstov parasites, but soon after the nullifier wore out, he blocked out Khalix, finally left him powerless. Trying to force the Magus to surrender though, Jack allowed for the emperor to listen to his son's voice one last time, and promising that Khalix would be allowed to live if he gave over Stendeval. The Magus, not bearing the thought of his son dying, finally surrendered, and was killed by Skerren once his hold on Stendeval was no more. True to his word, Jack didn't push Khalix out of him, keeping him alive, but all alone and without a voice. Physical Appearance Due to his host, Khalix might look like Jack Blank or Revile, depending which Khalix it's being referred to. As his true form, it's assumed he looks similar to the rest of the Rüstov parasites, through probably as big as that as the Magus, who was the size of a house cat. Personality While he is cold and merciless like his father, Khalix likes to taunt and boast about what he can do and the moment of victory that has yet to come. He always tries to appeal to the good side to convince, particularly Jack, about the benefits of a Rüstov and the reasons why they were better than anyone. Yet, he is fearful when finally Jack wins over. Relatives The Magus= There's only the mention of his father, the Magus. Apparently, they care for each other, despite being forgotten for thirteen years and always depending on the Magus to grow stronger. Abilities As a parasite, he is able to infect his host. Once Revile, Khalix is able to use Jack's powers combined with Rüstov technology to create chaos and bring victory for the Rüstov. Relationships Enemies Jack Blank= Considering he's the only one that literally listens to him and it's his host, Khalix despises Jack. Despite his words of becoming allies, Khalix only wants to take over Jack's body and use it to turn into Revile, and gaining easy wins for his parasitic race. Jack returns the emotion with as much hatred, though once in a while fearful that Khalix might be right and it's useless to fight. However, both are always willing to battle for Jack's body and mind, neither ceding over until only one remains. Trivia * Khalix is the only known Rüstov left in existence. * He's the only Rüstov that drowns out all humanity of its host, as proven by Revile and Jack. Category:Antagonists Category:Non-humans Category:Aliens Category:Sentients Category:Characters